The present disclosure relates generally to a healthcare data system, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for collecting and distributing patient point-of-care data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus of patient point-of-care data management.
Data systems have been developed which provide information to various groups within the healthcare industry. Specifically, such data systems include systems that collect, process, and store certain information relating to patients. For example, data systems for use in the health insurance industry have been developed for the purpose of collecting, storing, and processing patient information such as demographic information, diagnosis information, and treatment information. Such information is sometimes used by an insurance provider in order to pay and track payments made on behalf of the patient as part of the patient's benefit plan.
It is known that hospitals may also maintain data systems for use in providing patient care within the hospital itself (as opposed to providing the data to an outside party such as an insurance company). In regard to such data systems, the hospital may maintain a database that includes information associated with individual patients and the care provided by the hospital.
Many conventional data collection and management systems used in the healthcare environment do not provide for the collection, storage, and processing of realtime or near-realtime patient point-of-care data across a large number of hospitals or across a patient population within a single hospital. In particular, while certain insurance systems may be useful for collecting and maintaining patient treatment data, such systems do not include the capability to collect patient “point-of-care data,” which in this disclosure includes sensory data from sensors associated with the patient and device data from the devices being utilized to care for the patient. For example, sensory data (e.g., heart rate, blood pressure, breath rate, temperature, or other forms of sensed data) and device data (e.g., air temperature within an infant incubator) are typically not utilized by the insurance company, and therefore, are not collected by the data systems employed by the insurance companies. Moreover, while certain hospital data systems have been useful in collecting certain types of sensory data, such systems have been designed for use only within a single hospital and, as a result, do not include information relating to patients at other hospitals.
According to this disclosure, a data collection and management system is configured to permit authorized users or subscribers to access online, realtime or near-realtime patient point-of-care data. In some disclosed embodiments, the patient point-of-care data is collected from patients and/or devices located at a plurality of healthcare facilities. In other disclosed embodiments, the point-of-care data is collected from a plurality of patients and/or devices located in a single healthcare facility. In those embodiments in which point-of-care data is collected from a plurality of healthcare facilities, the system includes a central database in which the point-of-care data from each facility is stored. In some embodiments, the system is configured to permit access to the database of point-of-care data via the Internet.
Further according to this disclosure, a method for providing sensed patient data to subscribers comprises providing a database for collecting online patient point-of-care data from a plurality of patients in a plurality of hospitals. Each of the patients and each of the hospitals is identified by a respective identification code. The method includes collecting and sorting the sensed patient data. The method further includes permitting subscribers online access to the database of point-of-care data.
Additionally, according to this disclosure, a method of operating a healthcare data system comprises receiving patient point-of-care data associated with a plurality of patients located in a plurality of hospitals and storing the received patient point-of-care data in a database. Some of the patient point-of-care data is generated by a plurality of sensors, each of which senses at least one physical characteristic associated with a respective patient. In some embodiments, the method further comprises entering at least a portion of the patient point-of-care data into the database. The method further comprises retrieving at least some of the point-of-care data from the database upon receipt of a request from a subscriber. The method also includes the step of transmitting the sensed patient data to the subscriber.
According to this disclosure, a healthcare data system comprises a communication device for transmitting and receiving patient point-of-care data, a storage device for maintaining a patient database, and a processing unit electrically coupled to both the communication device and the storage device. The healthcare data system also includes a memory device electrically coupled to the processing unit. The memory device has stored therein a plurality of operating instructions which, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to operate the communication device to receive patient point-of-care data associated with a plurality of patients located in a plurality of hospitals. Some of the sensed patient point-of-care data is generated by a plurality of sensors, each of which senses a physical characteristic associated with a respective patient. The plurality of instructions, when executed by the processing unit, further causes the processing unit to enter the patient point-of-care data into a database. The plurality of instructions, when executed by the processing unit, also causes the processing unit to retrieve at least some of the patient point-of-care data from the database upon receipt of a request from a subscriber. Furthermore, the plurality of instructions, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to operate the communication device to transmit the retrieved patient point-of-care data to the subscriber.
Further according to this disclosure, a patient care device for use in a healthcare facility having a network of computer devices is provided. The patient care device comprises a support structure, a computer coupled to the support structure, and a mattress supported by the support structure. The mattress having a surface on which a patient lies. The computer receives patient point-of-care data, including data representative of at least one vital sign of the patient. The computer is coupled to the network and sends the patient point-of-care data to at least one of the computer devices of the network.
Also according to this disclosure, a patient care device has a support structure, a mattress supported by the support structure, a computer coupled to the support structure, and a camera coupled to the support structure. The computer has a display screen. An image from the camera is shown on a first portion of the display screen and patient point-of-care data is shown on a second portion of the display screen.
In some embodiments, the image from the camera is accessible via the Internet for viewing on a display screen of a remote computer. In other embodiments, the computer is configured to permit the image from the camera to be e-mailed to an e-mail address. In the illustrative embodiment, any one or more of the following types of additional data is shown on other portions of the display screen when the appropriate commands are received by the computer: environmental data, such as temperature or humidity, associated with a patient space around the mattress; patient biographical data; a stored radiographic image of the patient; a stored ultrasound image of the patient; stored laboratory test results; a recorded video message; controls for listening to a recorded audio message; controls for sending an e-mail; controls for conducting a videoconference; controls for browsing the Internet; data related to manufacturer sales or service; a list of supplies associated with the care of the patient; a schedule of medical appointments of the patient; medication data, including dosage data; and point-of-care data of one or more other patients supported on other patient care devices. Any or all of these other types of data may be used to populate the central database to which authorized users or subscribers have access online.
According to this disclosure, a patient care system comprises a patient support device having a surface on which a patient lies and a computer associated with the patient support device. The computer has a reader and a display. In addition, the computer is configured to store patient point-of-care data. The patient point-of-care data includes a first subset of patient point-of-care data and a second subset of patient point-of-care data. The patient care system further comprises a first token and a second token. The computer is configured to grant access to the first subset of patient point-of-care data if the first token is presented to the reader and the computer is configured to grant access to the second subset of patient point-of-care data if the second token is presented to the reader.
In an illustrative embodiment, the patient care device is an infant thermal support device which is operable either as an infant incubator or as a radiant warmer. The illustrative infant thermal support device has a vertical column to which a canopy and a radiant heater are coupled. The column is extendable and retractable to raise and lower the canopy and the radiant warmer. An arm assembly is coupled to a lower portion of the column and is pivotable about a vertical axis. The computer is coupled to an end of the arm assembly such that the computer is spaced apart from the column. The arm assembly includes a plurality of arm segments that are configured to permit movement of the computer about the column from a first side of the infant thermal support device to a second side of the thermal support device.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the method and apparatus for patient point-of-care data management as presently perceived.